


There ittle puppy

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doghybrid!Nico, Doghybrid!Will, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a shy dog human hybrid. Who had been treated bad by his past owner. Join him through his journey with two loving owners, and new friends.</p><p>Percy and Jason are a happily married couple who adopt a little black-haired hybrid from the shelter, join the two owners as they take care of their new pet and try to help the hybrid to forget the horrors of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning of a new life, step 1 a new name.

"Oh, look at this one Jace, he's cute." Percy said to his husband Jason. Jason looked into the pen where the dog humanoid was.

Humanoids or hybrids were pets that had human features well honestly they look human but they had the features of a cat or dog.

The one that Jason and Percy we're currently looking over was a male dog hybrid with black head fur, little floppy ears on his head in place of human ears and a long black bushy tail.

The dogboy was the cutest thing Jason and Percy had ever seen. They both knew they wanted him. Jason went to look for 1 of the workers for the shelter.

Percy neild in front of the pen and tried to coax the little dogboy over to him. "Hey little guy. May I touch your fur?" the dogboy slowly walked over.

The dogboy was in his doll form. So he only came up to Percy's knee.

"So you guys are interested in adopting this little guy, hn?" Percy her Jason answer the ladies. "Yes. What's the story? How long as he been here? How old is he?" Jason inquire of the lady.

"For about 6 months." the lady said; "The police had discovered a place where hybrid fighting was taking place, and rated it one night. He was the youngest out of all of the Humanoids we were able to get out of there, she paused, "If I remember correctly. This hybrid is 12."

"Had he been involved in any of the fights?" Jason inquired.

The worker hesitated. "Yes. We believe he had been in at least 1 fight before we managed to break up the ring." she looks at the two. "Oh, please don't let that deter you from adopting him. He is a sweetheart. He's actually really shy."

Jason didn't like hearing that the dogboy had been made to fight. Normally when pets were in a hybrid fight they turned out to be vicious creatures. But then a voice popped into Jason's head that sounded creepily like his sisters. 'You idiot, if the dogboy was put up for adoption then that means he's not harmful, idiot.' yep definitely sounded like his sister.

He turned to Percy and inwardly side, his husband was giving him the Ravens ultimate puppy eyes.

"Fine." Jason said; "Will take him." next thing he knew he had an armful of his husband, he looked up passed his husband and stared into the brown eyes of their new pet and gave the little one a smile.

 

Nicholas stared at the two humans on the other side of the see through wall. He whimpers slightly as one of the humans that feeds him took him out of his cage in put a black lead on him. The human leg Nicholas to the to humans who had been watching him through the see through wall.

Nicholas missed his mom, dad and sister. His dad had been forced to fight five other humanoids and then didn't come home. Nicholas's sister Bianca had been in her doggy form when she was stepped on and her neck broken. And Nicholas is mom, well Nicolas didn't like thinking about what happened to her.

Nicholas watch as his lead was passed to the blonde haired human. He really hoped that these humans were more nicer than his last one.

 

Jason observed their new dogboys body language. He noticed that he was very hunched and besides that one time had not looked him or Percy in the eyes.

He kneeld down and started petting the dogboys head in between the boy's black ears. He smiled as he saw the little ones tell move slightly.

"Jason?" Jason blinked and turned still petting between the dog boys ears, "You say something?"

Percy smiled as he repeated his question. "Do you have any suggestions for a new name for him?"

Jason resumed petting between the black ears as he thought. "How about Nico?" Jason suggested. "would you like that buddy?" Jason asked in the little hybrids body visibly vibrated, and his tail started wagging faster.

"I like that, Nico it is." Percy finished filling out the necessary paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Humanoids have three forms, 1\. they're human size that they took when they were giving pleasure to their masters. 2\. Animal form. 3\. There toy form, which were about the size of a china doll. And it's last one is what their little Nico was currently in, he was small enough for Percy to carry him like he was holding a little child.

* * *

Jason followed his husband and their new pet up the stairs to their apartment, he was carrying about 6 bags worth of stuff for their little Nico.

Jason side in relief as he placed the bags on their kitchen table. He watched as Percy put Nico on the floor. The little dogboy just stood there looking up at them.

Percy started helping Jason take their new pets stuff out of the bags, once everything was on the table Percy grabbed the food and water dishes and placed them next to the fridge on the floor,

"Nico." Percy got their little ones attention. "When we eat and we give you food it will be in this bowl." Percy said pointing to the blue bowl. Nico nodded.

Percy pic something else up off the table and then walked into the living room, the little one following.

Percy place A pillow bed on the floor next to the couch. "Nico?" once again he got the little Puppys attention, "When you don't feel like sitting on the couch you lay on this pillow." Percy said; indicating the pillow.

Nico went and laid down on the blue pillow, it was very comfy, more so than the blanket he had at old masters home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a couple of ideas for this so if there's anything you'd like to see just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do any of you guys have ideas for little scenes you would like to see?

When Nico was younger he was a very curious puppy, always getting into things that he shouldn't, which got him into trouble.

When his sister Bianca died he lost that curiousness due to realizing that life wasn't all treats and tummy rubs.

But now waking up in his NEW bed in his New home, he found that curiousness had returned as he wanted to explore his new surroundings.

Stretching before climbing off of his pillow, still in his dall form of course, he started to explore the house.

The first room he walked into was the room where the humans made their food, if he was correct he was pretty sure it was called a kitchen. The next room had a very loud machine that cat making weird noises, the machine had a glass wall that you could see inside and inside there were multiple colors swirling, it was very pretty. he was entranced.

He sat there until the pretty colors stopped swirling and a beeping noise started coming from the machine. He heard footsteps and then the next thing he knew is Raven owner walked into the room.

"Oh, there you are Nico, been exploring?" Percy said as he opened the dryer and then the washer to transfer the laundry before starting another load.

Nico followed his Raven owner out of the room with the world and colorful machine into the room where his pillow bed was.

The human chat on the very big pillow bed turning on the colorful box with the moving pictures. Nico's up there at the humans feet, just waiting and watching.

Percy chuckled as he watched the little hybrid sit down at his feet.

"Come on little one." he patted the couch cushion next to him and with a little bit of effort the little hybrid was able to climb onto the couch.

Once curling up on the other side of the giant pillow Nico watched as his owner pick up a clicky thing that change the channels on the picture box. He eventually nodded off to the sounds coming from the picture box.

 

It took a few days for the little Puppy to get used to his new home. The kitchen where he got fed was really big and had pretty dark blue cabinets and a place for Nico to lay underneath the table when his masters were eating and he was not.

A couple of days later the two humans in the hybrid or in the living room where Percy and Jason were engaging in some 'fun activities'.

Nico who had been playing with a toy on his pillow bed stretched as he stood from his bed and made his way over to his masters, they were starting to make funny noises again.

Jason groaned and pulled away from kissing the life out of Percy. "Don't you stop Jace?" Percy whined.

Jason side and said; "somebody wants our attention." he looked down and saw Nico sitting by his foot lightly tugging on his pants leg.

"What is it Nico?" Jason asked. "Walk please Master Jason." Jason smiled and stood up. Nico happily Walkd to the door waiting for his master.

Jason smiled and said; "Will be back in a few minutes." Percy nodded and shoot his husband on, he could see Nico's tail wagging excitedly.

\-----------------------------------

Jason decided to walk Nico to the park, so they could play a bit. As they walked the blonde could not help but watch has pets romp with his happily wagging tail, as the dogboy walked in front of him. Since the only time hybrids had fur all over was when they were in their animal form they were made to wear little clothes and currently the dogboy was wearing one of the cute little outfits that Percy chose when they brought their little puppy home. A pair of black shorts and a half black shirt that gave you a great view of the boys stomach.

Jason sighed as he thought of their society.

Most of the human race were domineering, so were labeled as doms, while only about 5% of humans were classified as submissive. Which made for a lot of fighting.

So about 10 years ago some scientists who called their self the Olympians had created the first human hybrids using the DNA of submissive animals.

They passt another pear walking and Jason couldn't help but notice that the other pet was stark naked.

He sighed.

Most pets were used for the humans sexual pleasures. And yes he could see himself dominating his little Nico but the dog boy was still too young, still a child, really. He knew that Nico submissive instincts, aka the urge to have sex,

wouldn't start until at least the boy was 16 or 17, so they had a few years.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being hollered. "Jason!" he looked up the street and smiled as he saw Frank and Leo walking down the street with their pet Hazel.

Hazel was another dog hybrid. She had beautiful golden eyes and her head fur was a warm caramel brown color.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said; stopping and so forcing Nico who had been walking beside him to stop walking to.

"Not much, what's new with you?" Leo said and then asked not noticing the little hybrid hiding behind Jason's legs.

"Nothing much, work, hanging out with Percy. Oh, and Percy and I got us a pet a few days ago."

"you did?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, this is.." Jason noticed finally that Nico's lead was wrapped around his leg.

"Hey." Jason slightly tug on the lead to get his puppy out from behind his legs. Once Nico was standing beside him he placed his hand in between the puppies ears and said;

"Frank, Leo this is Nico."

Leo past Hazel's lead to Frank and kneeled down holding out his hands for the puppy to sniff.

Nico glanced up at his master Jason who gave him a nod before walking over in sniffing the other humans hands. This human smells like oil and heat.

Leo carefully rubbed in between the little hybrids ears and then smiled as hazel made her way over to greet the new face.

"yip, yip, hi I'm Hazel, these are my humans Frank and Leo. They're really nice. yip, yip."

 

The three owners smild as Hazel greeted Nico. Listening to her yep in the hybrids own language was cute.

"Have you interacted him with any other hybrids yet?" Frank asked. Jason shook his head. "No we haven't, we're still trying to get him used to me and Percy in the apartment." Jason smiled as he saw Nico walk over to the huge form of Frank who bent down and held out his hand to be sniffed.

"Maybe here in a week or two we can have a little get together?" he suggested.

"That sounds good." said Leo as the trio started to walk again, Frank and Leo waving goodbye to Jason, and Hazel yipping.

Jason smiled down at Nico and gave his puppy another pat between the ears before continuing on to the park.


	4. Sunday

Sundays we're a pretty chill day in the Jackson-Grace household compared to the rest of the week.

Sundays were the only day that Jason slept in and not have to worry about whatever the past week have brought.

While during the week he would wake up at 6 to start getting ready for work and out the door by eight. The weekends gave him the time to relax before starting his hectic week schedule all over again.

 

On Sundays the blonde awoke around nine and would start a pot of coffee while watching the news and checking his Facebook.

Jason would be up for about another hour, hour-and-a-half when Nico followed by a sleepy Percy would make their way into the kitchen where Jason wood por his husband a cup of coffee in the Ravens favorite Little Mermaid coffee mug before handing it to the half asleep man and going in putting food and water into Nico's dishes.

And then once Percy had woken up some in finished half of his coffee the two would begin to make their own breakfast before sitting and enjoying each other's company.

After breakfast the two then would normally proceed by taking Nico out on a walk before returning home and just cuddling on the couch while watching sports or a movie.

But today was going to be a bit different because after their walk they were going to be having some visitors.

(Nico was confused. Nikko and his two owners had just come back from a walk which would have normally proceeded with his two owners cuddling on the giant pillow bed with the weird Contraption on why Nico either played with his toys or took a nap in his own pillow bed.

so what his two owners were doing now was confusing the poor little hybrid. instead of the two being on the giant pillow bed they were in the cooking room not watching the picture box.

it was at this moment that Nico's nose caught the scent of another hybrid and then he heard a ding ding sound.

his owner with the blonde head for made his way to the door with Nico following behind to try and figure out where the smell was coming from.

once the door was opened Nico smelled a familiar scent, fire and oil.

while Nico was trying to puzzle out where he had smelled this before he missed the three occupants coming into his home.

"co.... Nico." the hybrid blank.

"Hey buddy, yu all right?" he looked up into the face of his Raven.

he rubbed his head against his owner before noticing the other hybrid. the other hybrid turned out to be Hazel the hybrid he met a week ago when his blonde master took him for a walk to the Park. his tail began to wag happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppy play date will be in the next chapter not exactly sure when it will be. But I'm hoping it will be sooner than this one. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.


	5. Play date, eggs and chocolate

  
Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo stood there watching, Percy and Jason a bit nervously as the two hybrids met for the second time neither of them knowing how Nico would react to the hybrid invading his home.

They had told their friends that their Little Nico had been abused and the shelters suspicions about the puppy being volved in a hybrid fight, which is why the two left Hazel attached to her lead wild the two hybrids sniff each other out.

Hazel sat watching the little one, she laid on her tummy before turning and showing the young one her belly.

She smiled inwardly as the other hybrid took Little Steps until he was in sniffing range. She could see his tail wagging but also see that he was greatly nervous.

The four human smile as Nico walked slowly towards Hazel sniffing her before giving her nose a gentle lick. Hazel turned back onto her stomach and nuzzled the other hybrids head with her cheek.

Nico yipped and started running around Hazel and acting like a total spaz. Leo chuckled as he unhooked Hazel from her lead in the four walked over and sat on the couch and chairs leaving the two alone.

* * *

 

  
"Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh!"  
Nico yipped happily.

Hazel stood up and stretched from where she had been sitting then walked over to the hyperactive puppy. Nudgeing in between the black ears she finally got his attention.

He looked up at her with slightly fearful brown eyes before bolting.

Hazel stood there glancing at the humans before deciding to follow the now scared hybrid. Lifting her nose she took a whiff before following the scent.

The sent let her to what she assumed was the master bedroom, a giant bed, 2 side tables, clothes on the floor, she spotted some toys that she guess were the pups in the corner of the room. She took another moment scanning, sniffing before making her way to the bed and looking under it.

Indeed there was the little one, curled in a tiny ball shivering.

"What is the matter little one?" She can see as the pup froze before he started trembling again. She's side.

She sat up staring at the bed before scanning the room, her golden eyes landed on the array of toys in the corner that she had noticed before. She smirk as an idea started to form.

\---------------------------------------------

  
The puppy play date that Nico had with Hazel went very well, well almost.

Jason and Percy were standing in the kitchen with a little brown eyed puppy covered in flower and eggs.

Hazel's plan had worked and getting the little one out from under the bed and they have spent the next hour playing and her teaching the little one the true name for things. When Nico had walked up to Hazel and said;

"Do you want to go sit on the big pillow bed with our Masters?"

It made her start laughing so hard that she rolled onto her back and couldn't breathe for several minutes. So after that she took it upon herself to teach the little sponge in front of her the names of all of the things around them.

Nico learned that the giant pillow bed was called a couch, the picture box was called a TV and the Eating Room was in fact called a kitchen. And somehow the twos playing had ended with them in said room where there for masters were.

Leo smiled at the two hybrids as he cracked two eggs into The Mixing Bowl.

Besides just having a puppy play date to get Nico used to other hybrids the four had agreed on baking some treats for their friends Salinas bake sale on Tuesday.

The for humans were smiling and laughing as they mix, pord and baked. They had several Bulls spread out across the kitchen with different ingredients.

  
"Nico really seems to like Hazel." Frank said as he poured a batch of brownie mix into the pan for baking. "Of course he does." Leo said, " I have not yet met a human or other hybrid who hasn't loved our little Hazel, my big teddy bear." Leo said giving Frank a kiss. Which made the tall Chinese man flush.

Leo chuckled and grab for a pan of brownies to put into the oven. Just as the Latino had closed the door of said oven the 4 heard a crash and looked over to the edge of the counter where there sat there 2 hybrids, Hazel covered in brownie mix and Nico covered in flour and eggs that was going to be for the next batch of cookies.

And before anybody could stop him, Nico with with a terrified look in his eyes in a whimper stuck in his throat ran off. Jason and Percy Sharon a worried look.


	6. Comfort

It wasn't that hard to follow Nico. all Percy and Jason had to do was to follow the trail of flower and egg. The trail led them to the laundry room where they found Nico curled in on himself in the clean laundry basket. They carefully fell to their knees and front of the basket. 

"Hey. hey. there Nico. It's okay buddy. It was an accident. Shhh."

Percy carefully picked Nico up from the basket not caring that he was getting flour and egg all over. Nico whimpered, his tiny ears laid back on his head. "Hey it's okay buddy. It's alright Nico. no harm done." Jason said with a comforting Pat.

"Hey Purse. I got this. You go make sure that everything in the kitchen is still in the kitchen. And make sure Leo hasn't ran away with any of our sharp objects." Jason said laughing as he carefully removed Nico from Percy's arms.

Percy nodded. Leaving the laundry room to go check on his kitchen and their guests. 

"Hey Percy. is everything alright? How's Nico?" Frank asked as he was wrapping up the last brownie and placing in a box.

"Shaken up." He rubbed his face as he turned and glanced around... his clean kitchen?

"We thought you and jay could use a little help." 

Percy smile. And then they heard a scream from the bathroom.


	7. Bath time

Nico shook In his blonde Masters arms. He was crying silently as the blonde human set him down and shut the door. 'This is it' he thought as his blonde human turned away from him. He was surely going to get punished for the mess in the kitchen no matter what his raven master said he knew that's why they were in this small room.

"Okay Nico let's get you out of these clothes." Nico shook harder and a soft wine escaped his lips but he let his owner remove his shirt and pants. Next thing Nico knew he was being picked up and placed in a tub of water and bubbles.

He looked up at the face of his master, was the blonde going to drown him? His human smile in splash the water getting Nico's chest and shoulders what in covering him and Bubbles. A giggle escaped from his throat and he quickly froze glancing up at his master.

The blonde side. "It's okay Nico. You're not in trouble." He reassured.

And then proceeded to scrub Nico's hair and skin down to get rid of the egg and flower on his pup.

Nico started to enjoy the warm water and the feel of his master's fingers scrubbing at the top of his head. His tail started wagging and he in a moment of Bravery splash getting some water on to his master, he quickly froze but the blonde just laughed and splashback. Nico's tell was splashing up and down in the water and creating a huge mess on the floor.

"Okay Nico, I need you to stand up and turn around so I can get your tail in the back of your legs." Jason said. Nico stood up and turned around.

Jason re-dipped the cloth in the bath water before adding a bit more soap, he lathered it up and gently rubbed it down the length of Nico's tell, up and down the back of his legs. He paused took a deep breath before rubbing the cloth across and around Nico's butt cheeks. Once he was done he rinsed Nico's body with fresh un-soapy water and lifted Nico out of the tub.

He turned to get a towel and quickly dried Nico and then wrapped The Greene fluffy towel around Nico's body and turn to the sink to grab a brush. He turned back and gently started brushing out the locks of Nico's hair.

Nico winced every time the brush hit a clump of Tangles, letting out a whine each time the brush was tugged causing more pain.

"Sorry Nico." Jason said. "Hey I'm going to try and be gentle but I need to brush out your tell now."

 

Jason gently grabbed Nico's tell and gently started brushing it. Nico jumped and pulled away from Jason when the brush got stuck at a rather stubborn clump of Tangles and slipped yelping as he crashed down onto the floor the towel coming undone around him.

At that moment the door opened and Percy stepped into the restroom but stop at the site that was in front of him. Jason was kneeling on the floor and Nico was face down, legs spread giving Percy and Jason a rather nice view of their pet and Percy couldn't help but drool slightly as he gazed upon the smooth round butt cheeks and the perfect little virgin entrance. 

But both Percy and Jason we're soon brought out of fantasies when Nico whimpered, Percy quickly walked over and kneeled next to Nico lifting him up and rewrapping the towel around him.

"It's okay Nico, it's okay." He rubbed gentle circles on to Nico's back as he glanced at Jason.

"What happened Jas?" Percy asked.

Jason responded as the two stood up and went towards their bedroom where they had a small drawer of Nico's clothes.

"I was brushing out his tail, I hit a tangle and he jumped and slipped on the wet floor." Percy hummed as he sat Nico on the bed and then went over to the drawers. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a black short sleeve nightgown.

Walking over to the bed he sat down next to Nico and sat the little hybrid on his lap as he removed the towel.

His eyes scanned up and down Nico's body noticing a few scars.

He quickly got Nico dressed and put the little hybrid on the floor. "There you go. All clean and dressed. I think Hazel is still in the living room if you want to go play some more before she leaves." Percy said giving Nico a smile and a small push towards the door. Nico smiled and gave His Master's Hand a lick before scampering out the door.

Jason closed and locked the door making his way to his husband on the bed. "Damn, how old is he? 12? Ugg! Still have to wait four years." Jason plopped down onto the bed.

Percy got a Coy smile on his lips and crawled up the bed stopping in between Jason's legs. Jason watched as Percy bent down and started mouthing at his clothe calk.  
Before moving up to his stomach trailing kisses up his covered chest giving him a kiss on his lips before stopping and whispering in his ear.

"Jason," The blonde shivered at the hot breath. " I think we should remove your wet clothes before you catch a cold and maybe I can take care of this." Percy pressed his hand down on Jason's hard erection. "Hmm?"

Jason panted and just nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think after this chapter I'm going to do a Time skip a couple years so Nico is a little bit older and we can get closer to some smexy times.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy danced around his kitchen singing as he gathered ingredients in a mixing bowl and Spoon.

"This is a test about the moon and her Hunter"

He spoons some peanut butter into the bowl.

"There once was a beautiful Maiden who controlled the moon and tides, there once was a hunter who could tell no lies"

He turned the volume up on his phone as he opened the box of oats.

"One day she told him her love ran true as the tides and was as bright as the Moon."

He got out a baking sheet and put some wax paper on it before dishing out his mixture.

"June was when the lovers could meet and share sweet release." 

"Jeez Percy, will you stop singing those horrid folk songs?"

Percy turned to see his sister-in-law, Thalia Grace  standing in the doorway. He turn down the music on his phone.

"They're not 'horrid folk songs' as you enjoyed telling me, it is good old music." Thalia rolled her eyes at her brother's husband.

"yeah yeah." She said looking around the kitchen. "So where's my brother and the little fluff ball?"

Percy smiled as he continued his preparations. "Jay's took Nico for a walk while I finished the prep for the party."

It had been 2 years since they had brought Nico home with them. It took them a long time to get Nico not to be scared of them and that he wasn't going to get in trouble four every little thing. Sure they're still was times he would get in trouble and have to be punished, like when he took a whiz in the living room or bit a hole into one of the couch pillows, and he would have to get a swatting and put in the time out corner. Which was a small corner that they had put up a little baby gate to keep him in place.

But besides that he had done pretty good. After they first had introduced Nico to Hazel and she had come over once or twice more they took Nico to a small local animal park and introduced him to a few more of their friends and their pets.

There had been three incidence over the years where they had to, at least on one occasion take him to the vet to get looked over. Percy shook his head thinking back about his husband trying to keep it a secret from him. How did the story go? He thought.

Oh yes Jason had to pick up Thalia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " so what are you going to tell Percy?" Thalia asked.
> 
> At that moment Jason's phone rang and Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I know it's been forever. And I still might be slow on future updates but here are you guys a final of day after a year and some. Please enjoy.

  
Jason had to pick up his sister, Thalia. and they were running late.

it was a nice day so he had packed Nico up and a few of his puppies toys into the car. then took his puppy to the Park, but now they are currently driving to his sisters. And Nico was in the front seat, currently in his doll form, looking out of the rolled down window tail wagging happily, as they pulled up in front of his sister's house.

"Hey sis." Jason called out the window as Thalia walked off her porch.

"Oh well there, Nico." Jason said as Nico bounced happily onto his lap from his spot in the passenger seat as Jason's sister climbed in the car.

"ey Jas." Thalia set as she put on her seatbelt and then laughed as the hybrid climbed into her lap. "ey to you too Nico." she petted between the hybrids ears.

Jason pulled off down the street, they had just made it to the end of the road and we're currently sitting at a stop sign when Nico, who was now much higher and could stick his head out of the window from his position on Thalia's lap barked and jumped out the window.

"Nico!" Jason hollered as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car.  Thalia right behind him took off her seatbelt and opened her car door. coming around the car Jason found his little hybrid just a few feet away slightly whimpering. Nico tried to walk to Jason. and Jason noticed at the little hybrid could not put pressure down on his front paw.

Jason carefully picked Nico up and handed the little hybrid to Thalia who cradled the little one close to her chest.

* * *

 

Jason side as he and Thalia sat in the waiting room. they had taken Nico to the emergency vet center and they had tuck the little black haired hybrid for x-rays about 20 minutes ago now in Jason was slowly losing his head and worry and anger at himself.

" it was an accident Jason." Thalia started.

"No, I should have been more careful.... I should have told you to wrap a finger around his collar.....He hadn't done it before but whenever he is in the car with Percy and I and he sits on Percy's lap to look out the window Percy always wraps a few fingers to his collar just in case something like this happens." Jason his head was in his hands shook his head and laughed mercilessly.

"I just thought Percy was just being paranoid."

" Nico?!"

Jason and Thalia's heads shut up to wear a nurse was standing with a clipboard. she motioned them into a examination room where the doctor was standing putting a wrap around Nico's paw.

Jason closed his eyes and side. and then open them again when the doctor started speaking.

" He'll  be fine, he just needs to keep this rap on for about a week, it's nothing more than a sprain."

Jason came over and petted Nico between his ears as he said; "Thank you doctor. I was really worried."

" it's not a problem. why were here." the doctor gave Nico financier pet on his head before leaving the room.

Jason side once more as he hooked the lead to Nico's collar, picking the hybrid up from the examination table and onto the floor.

" so what are you going to tell Percy?" Thalia asked.

At that moment Jason's phone rang and Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering his phone.

"Hey Purse, so..."


	10. Training class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few sessions went as good as expected. at the sixth session Juniper brought her and Grovers hybrid Will.

It was a lovely spring afternoon for being at the pet Park. Jason was sitting on a bench with Leo and Percy's best friend Grover. The three were watching as their pets ran around.

Jason thought back to win they introduced Nico to Grover and his wife Juniper's pet Will.....

It had been about 4 months since they had brought Nico home and Nico was slowly adjusting nicely. they had Hazel over or went over to Frank and Leos at least once a week.

But they could still see that Nico was having some difficulties.

"Babe what's that?" Jason asked Percy as they lied in bed, Nico curled up in his own bed on the floor.

"Unu, Just some pamphlets, therapy and soothing treatments for your skittish pet."

Jason slipped his glasses on and took the pamphlet from his husband's hand.

"You remember my friend Grover? yes?" Percy asked.

Jason knotted in the informative as he read.

"Well him and his wife, Juniper, mainly Juniper do a pet training class for pets and owners and I was talking to Grover and he suggested we take Nico to a few sessions."

Jason muttered and then said; "Percy it says these classes can run up to  $350 for four to ten weeks of one-hour sessions."

Percy pouted. "Yes.... But a session is about 10 classes, that's only $35 a session. And Grover said he can get us a discount." Percy cuddled up closer to Jason. "Come on Jace, this could really help him." Jason side but nodded. "kay, kay, we can see about calling-" Jason squinted at the name on the brochure.

"Natural Life Training School, tomorrow."

Percy smiled and put a kiss on Jason's Temple before they settled down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

A week later Percy and Jason took Nico to his first session.

"Hey, Juniper." The small, Green-eyed woman turned and gave Percy a smile.

"Hello Percy. it's lovely to see you again." she gave Jason a nod, before she looked down at Percy's side.

"And is this... Nico?"

"Yes."

The first few sessions went as good as expected. at the sixth session Juniper brought her and Grovers hybrid Will.

This session it was just Jason and Nico, Percy's mother had called him early that morning and asked if he would pick up his sister Estelle.

"Hello Jason, so you and Percy have told me that you are slowly introducing him to other pets."

Jason knotted at Junipers words.

"Well today I thought that we could introduce him to Will." she motion towards the door. " Grover is standing outside with him and is just waiting for me to invite them in, do you think he can handle that?"

Jason nodded. Juniper walked over to the door and ushered her husband into the room.

Jason and Nico, who sat hesitantly next to the blond, watched as Grover walked will over to a small area of the room, the other hybrid just sat down next to Grover's feet tell wagging happily.

Jason watched as Nico's ears and tail twitch restlessly. Nico got up, walked a few feet before stopping and sniffing the air.

The meet-and-greet had went well between Nico and Hazel but Jason wasn't so sure how Nico would react with another male hybrid since that's most likely what he would have fought in a hybrid fight.

"Walk him around the room Jason." Juniper said.

Jason did just that. Jason watched his pets body language as they approached Grover and Will.

Will carius, stood up and approached Nico.

Grover, Juniper and Jason watched the interaction- Grover and Jason ready to pull the two hybrids apart if something happened.

They continued this same line of training for the next two sessions until Nico and Will were comfortable.

"So Percy told me that  you guys  took Nico to the vet, what did he say?" Grover asked.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts and turn to Grover.

"That yes, that sickness he had a week ago was a very early and Light preheat. he said it's not that rare even though Nico is still to  
young for the whole urge thing yet. he said he's seen the heat start and hybrids as young as 13 before. so he told us just to keep an eye on it and if it seems to get worse then we'll have to go out and buy special necessities."

Grover nodded and looked at his phone.

"We should get going."

Jason, and Leo, who had been throwing a Ball for the pets to catch, nodded and stood up.

once the three had gotten the leads back on to their pets they started making their way back to the Jackson-Grace household.


	11. bluntness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you and your husband thought about just doing it?" Jason paused at the doctors bluntness. but Octavian just continued.

2 years have come and gone and Nico was now 15, and the hybrids  preheats that haven't become full-fledged yet had gotten worse, to the point where they had to actually go out and by a suppressant, as well as a prostate stimulizer, Aka a vibrating dildo to help there poor little puppy.

"What can we do?" Jason asked the doctor. "You should hear him whimpering.." Jason side. "The suppressants are helping slightly, but still... And his behavior." As of late Nico had been, very moody and temperamental, and Percy and Jason were nearly at their wit's end.

Just last week at the park Nico had nearly gotten into a fight with another hybrid named Harley and Percy and Jason or lucky and thankful that his human, Butch, a bulky and rather scary male with a shaved head, and a face like a pile of bricks, and a rainbow tattoo on his biceps didn't press charges on them. although they did have to pay the 75 bucks for the other hybrids vet visit.

The doctor, a rather unattractive big-nosed blonde with wet watery eyes looked over the chart in his hands.

"Yes I understand you and your husband's concern and it is slightly rare for him to already be experiencing these preheats... but." the doctor paused.

his blue watery eyes met Jason's and then glanced over to the napping hybrid.

The dark haired hybrid had come for an examination and it had over stressed the poor thing so he had given him a slight calming agent and they basically knocked the little one out. he turned back to the blond.

"He is now 15, technically only a year away from being and full mating mode." the doctor whose name tag just said Octavian shifted his position to better stand against the counter.

"Have you and your husband thought about just doing it?" Jason paused at the doctors bluntness. but Octavian just continued.

"Sexing him up? dominating him? Fucking him?"

it had actually crossed their minds once or twice and they had discussed it at length but wasn't sure if they're Little Nico would even be ready for that.

" yes." Jason said hesitantly. " but it has taken him so long to be able to trust us, that we didn't want it to ruin that progress."

The doctor side. " it would surely help with his mood swings, and if you guys exuded your dominance over him it would also calm him and make him more subservient and less likely to cause trouble. as well as if you started Fucking him would make him more prepared, more ready for when his Heats actually come in and start fully. and honestly the sooner you give him his own pups would also make him more mellow and less likely to start trouble." Jason nodded as he accepted the paperwork from the doctor and picked up Nico, who was in his doll form, and left the facility.

He had to talk to Percy and they had things to think about.


End file.
